


Afternoon, ‘Kichi

by SeungminIsMINEEE



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SmallFluff, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminIsMINEEE/pseuds/SeungminIsMINEEE
Summary: My ultimate is the Ultimate Sleeping Beauty. Weird title, I know, especially for a guy. Like, who was watching me while I was sleeping and thought I was beautiful? Frankly, I didn’t see it...Basically just a short male reader x kokichi ouma one-shot, read to find out more ;)
Relationships: Kokichi Ouma/Male!Reader, Male!Reader/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Afternoon, ‘Kichi

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Gundham is mentioned for only a second so sorry if you came for a Gundham fic, it’s not here lol

“Beauty-chan!!”

“Kokichi please stop calling me that. You and I both know it's not true.” He pouts and jumps on my back, which I sigh about before helping him stay on by supporting his legs.

“Come on Y/N-chan!! I’m not lying when I say you’re beautiful for a guy.”

“For a guy. Anyway, what does the Ultimate Supreme Leader wish for me to do today?” Everyday, Kokichi would come and find me, to get me to do something for him. He calls them favors, and he pays me back by getting people to leave me alone for a few hours so I can sleep. He usually does it in the form of a prank so it’s a win for him either way. I actually enjoyed watching him do pranks, because he clearly enjoyed them, no lies.

“Hmm…Actually, I don’t have anything.”

“Seriously? Like, you don’t need anything from me today?”

“Not that I can think of. Whatever. I guess I’ll just let you hang out with me today. Like that weirdo Gundham says, “rejoice!”

“Nice, let’s go to my room I guess.”

“No no no! Let’s go to my room.” I turn my head and sniff Kokichi’s shoulder. He smelled like grape panta, and unexpectedly, vanilla. “Ew, why are you sniffing me?”

“You smell good enough, let’s go to your room and cuddle in your blankets! I will also be stealing some clothing items, if you don’t mind.”

“Wait, what-?!”

“Too late, we're going!” I shout, running my fastest speed to get to his room. And not to brag or anything, I was the fastest in the school when I actually gave some effort. When we arrived, I whooped in joy. Soon, I’d be swaddled in Kokichi’s delicious smell like a newborn baby.

“Agh, I totally do not feel like throwing up.”

“That was a bad lie. If you’re gonna throw up, do it outside, you can’t contaminate the smells in here!!”

“You’re weird. Whatever.” He takes out his room key and opens the door for me. I rush in, steal a random purple hoodie, put it on over my jacket, jump in his bed, and wait.

“Come here, come here!” I open my arms wide for him. He rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. “Yayyy!” I pull his fluffy blanket that I picked out for him, over us and close my arms around him.

“Oof.”

“Night, ‘Kichi.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“Afternoon, ‘Kichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written. Anyways, I hope you Kokichi lovers enjoyed the few seconds of reading this! See y’all later ig B)


End file.
